Cronaca di Italia
by makmix
Summary: We all have seen what Askeladd and his band of crazed vikings did throughout England. Especially to this one village with this one girl named Anne. Her village and family may be gone, but she still lives. She is given the second chance, but will she make it work is the question.


"You brought this on yourself Severino." A somewhat middle aged Italian man scolded as he rode his horse.

"I didn't think you would be serious father…" A young man replied.

"You are twenty one and not married! Your sister Alda has married already! Into House di Chiaramonte also!" The older man yelled.

"But we didn't have to go to England for it." The young man crossed his arms as he rode his horse.

"At least you get to practice your English while you are here young sir." A male servant tries to console as he walks next to the young man on the horse.

"Bah, deal with it Severino. We are here because of what you said many months ago. Be lucky we had a clear path through Europe." The older man stated.

The young man, Severino di Verona, just groaned remembering what he said.

* * *

 _March 1014_

* * *

"Why aren't you married?" Severino's father scolded him as he looked over ledgers.

"Well, I haven't found that one girl that is for me yet." The freshly turned twenty one year old stood in the doorway of his father's study.

"Bah, there are many fine women in Genoa! How could you not find one to your suits?" His father closed the ledger.

"Dear, he is a youth…" His step mother walked in.

"A youth that could produce heirs!" He raised his voice, frustrated.

"Achille…" The woman tried to comfort him.

"Hmph, good women here, I'd rather head all the way to England and find a woman among that madness than here…" Severino crossed his arms.

"If you say… Mi amore. Prepare some travelling supplies." Achille di Verona stood up.

* * *

 _September 1014_

* * *

The trio of father, son, and servant continued their way through Shrewsbury County.

"Father, can we stop… We've been at this for a long while now. I think there is a little monastery up the road. We can rest there on the way to Shrewsbury." Severino pointed out.

"Hmm, I see no reason not to. Humphrey! We need you to translate for us. My English is at bare minimum, understandable. Severino's, as you know…" Achille was cut off.

"Complete and utter ass." Said man ended with a smile.

"As you say sir." The brunette servant did a bow.

They made their way to the little monastery out in the English country. When they got close, they heard voices not in their own language.

"Sir, I do believe an argument is going on." Humphrey stated.

It was a girl's voice against a monk's voice.

"Anne! You can't just go off like that! Who knows if those beasts are still out there in the countryside!?" The monk's voice is loud.

"I don't care! I'm leaving this place! I want to go away, to go back home! But I can't! They are all gone now! Dead!" The girl's voice shrieked.

"Where would you go then, child?" The monk's voice softens a bit.

"I don't know… I… I just don't know." The girl, Anne, answered back.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything?" Humphrey calls to them in his native tongue.

"Ah, travelers. You must be weary. Come to rest?" The monk asks as they come into view of the arguing pair.

"Yes, my fellow travelers here are from Italy. English is something they are learning so I shall be speaking for them." The servant bows.

Anne looks at the trio with wide eyes. Severino could only stare back at the soft face of Anne.

 **A/N: So I fell in love with Vinlandsaga not too long ago. I immediately took a liking to a fairly minor character named Anne. From the way it looks, she might be important later on in the story, but for now, she seems to have just disappeared from the story. So, this is my little story on her adventure. Whether she is used again or not, I'll continue to write.**

 **Here is just a little chapter of this for now. I'll write more as it progresses, but I just want to see some feedback on it. Reviews are lovely, so please write them for me so I know what you guys think out there. Cheers.**

 **~ Makmix**


End file.
